Thank You
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: There is no need of two mists, is there? Warning: Character death. [One-shot] [Complete]


**Title : Thank you**

**Summary : There is no need of two mists, is there? Warning: Character death. [One-shot] [Complete]  
><strong>

**Warning : Character death.  
><strong>

**Rating : T.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and never will.  
><strong>

**A/N : Another one shot! This is also one of the fics that involves death of the Vongola Tenth Generation. I have other two posted already XD Anyway, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Chrome." A deep voice rang clearly.<p>

But there's was only silence that responded to the owner of the voice.

"Chrome." The voice rang again. Trying once more.

"Mmn..." A girl with violet hair shifted her position on the couch.

_Am I hearing things? Or is this a dream? That was without a doubt Mukuro-sama's voice. But he's in the Vendicare Water Prison now...So there's no way it's him... But I really miss Mukuro-sama, it's been ages since he last came and visit us. But Ken and Chikusa doesn't seem to mind or miss him. But I know deep down, they actually miss him as much as I do, they just doesn't show it. If it really is Mukuro-sama, I hope this dream will be longer..._

"Nagi."

The said girl snap open her eyes.

Nagi.

Her real name. There was only one person who knows her real name. And he will only call her Nagi when he's in a serious mood. She sat up of the couch and looked around.

She was disappointed when she saw nothing.

_Of course Mukuro-sama isn't here..._

"Kufufufu, my cute Chrome, did you sleep well?"

"E-eh? M-Mukuro-sama? A-Ah, h-hai!" Chrome answered with a flustered face. She wasn't expecting his voice when she did not see him around. She was kind of shocked.

"Kufufu, no need to be so shocked, Chrome."

"Y-yes..." Chrome blushed slightly, embarrassed.

And then, there was another silence. Chrome was afraid it was all her imagination, so she opened her mouth and said, "M-Mukuro-sama...?"

"Yes? What is it?"

Chrome let out a relieved sigh. "I-It's nothing."

"Kufufu, now, my dear Chrome, I now have both a good news and a bad news for you. Which would you like to listen to first?" Mukuro asked, with a tone indicating that he's having fun.

"A-Ano...The good one first..." Nothing too bad will happen to Mukuro-sama after all. The girl was confident in the man. Mukuro-sama will be able to solve anything so it won't be a really bad thing. So Chrome decided to hear the good news first.

"Kufufufu, the good news is that, I, have escaped the Vendicare Water Prison." Mukuro said calmly.

Chrome's eyes widened when she heard what Mukuro said. She then stood up from her seat and ran out of the Kokuyou Land in hope to see her beloved Mukuro-sama.

But to her surprise, there were no sight of Mukuro. She was disappointed once again.

"Now, now, Chrome, it's not that fast. You will see me soon, don't worry. Kufufufu."

"H-Hai." Chrome blushed. "Ah...Then...What is the bad news, Mukuro-sama?" The girl asked expectantly.

"Kufufufu~ if you are interested to know, I'll tell you." Mukuro said. "Well, the bad news is..."

Chrome suddenly felt piercing pain in her stomach.

"That I have no use of you anymore." Mukuro's voice grew cold. As cold as ice.

Chrome's illusionary organs disappeared as soon as Mukuro finishes his sentence.

"Mu...Ku...Ro...sama.." Was all the girl could say before blood started coming out of her mouth. It burst out of her mouth and slid down her chin, dyeing her cloth and the ground crimson red. She held her trident tightly, using it for support. She winced and whimpered at the pain. Having no organ is a painful thing. She started panting. And soon after, the girl stumbled down to the ground in agony.

Mukuro appeared in front of the girl. He thought and expected that he would see the sadness and fury on the girl's face. But he was wrong.

The girl was smiling. Even though she was in so much pain. She was smiling. Even though she's going to die soon. Mukuro frowned slightly.

What is wrong with this girl?

He stood there and observed her a little longer.

The girl realized the man in front of her and tried to stand up but failed. The man came closer and knelt down, looking at the girl. Heterochromatic eyes met with violet ones. "Muk...uro...sama...?"

The man took away the trident in the girl's hand. "W-W...a..it!" The girl tried to resist but for a weak and injured state she's in now, she can't win against the man. "This will be of use to me in the future, kufufufu~" The trident disappeared when the man finishes his sentence. The girl could only look at the man with eyes that's slightly pained.

The girl whispered something in a meek voice that normal people couldn't hear it. But the man heard it. He frowned. The girl closed her eyes and is no longer panting. The man stood up and looked down at the girl again. His frown deepen as he disappeared into the mist.

_Thank you.  
><em>

Was what the girl whispered to the man before dying. What did she mean? Mukuro will never know nor will he ever understand.

What does thank you mean?

Thank you is one of those wonderful phrases people use to express their gratitude. But there's often a lot more to it than those two words can say. Thank you means that one had done something special that the other one never forget.

The girl, Chrome was grateful. She was grateful that Mukuro had saved her when her parents abandoned her. She knew that this day would come, she knew Mukuro will dispose her when she is no longer useful to him.

She knew, yet she never regretted it. Not for a moment did she regretted being able to serve Mukuro. She was thankful, glad and happy she was able to stay by the man's side, helping him in any way possible, even the slightest thing, she was thankful.

_Thank you, Mukuro-sama. _

_Thank you for saving me._

_Thank you for letting me live longer._

_Thank you for ending my life._

_Thank you._

A smile was still on the girl's face, even though she's no longer breathing and the body is losing the heat it originally had...

* * *

><p><strong>End! Feel free to leave a review! I could really love to hear your thoughts!<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
